Keiro aka path
by KeiroTaki
Summary: As we grow up, we always wonder what path we should take as our life moves on. Will it be the right one or the wrong one? First fanfiction so go easy on me . Original anime story. Rated T, just in case. Ch.6 is finally up :D
1. Before the beginning

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Keiro, path in English, is something I thought of awhile ago and decided to make my first story. Hope you guys like it.**

"**Talk"**

'**Thoughts'**

***object noise*(a/n: won't be using it much)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Before the Beginning

_Introduction: As we grow up, we always wonder what path we should take as our life moves on. Will it be the right one or the wrong one? Some doesn't choose a path and gave up on it. There are also others who search for the one they have been looking for. Making difficult choices will have to be made during the path you walk. There will be hard times, but will you continue the same path you've walked or will you make a new one?_

Morning, Tokyo, Japan-August 1st, 2008

It was about 6:30am in the morning here at Tokyo, Japan. The sun has just rise beyond the horizon. The sunlight was shining on a house just on the south side of Tokyo. The outside on the house is surrounded by brick walls with a gate entrance to the house. If enter through the gate there will be bushes of roses of all colors from the left and right side of the walls. The grass was green, which means the owner took good care of it. There is a path that goes to the house. The house is two stories high and from the front it has two windows on the top left and bottom left of the house, so is the same on the right. Meaning it was a big house. A house this big means those who lived in it is between middle and upper of the social class. The light shines on the furthest window of the second floor on the right.

Taki Shouhei room

The room color was blue. From the entrance of the room lies an acoustic guitar on the left side of the wall. In the middle of the room was a small table. From the right side of the table was bookshelf that has studies all the way to mangas. The walls are cover with some anime and gaming poster. On the left side of the room besides the guitar is a closet for clothes and stuff. Then right beside the window was a bed with a boy sleeping in it. By the looks of it the boy looks around 17 years old, with short black hair. He appears to be 5'10" and athletic. Suddenly the alarm clock rings. *BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

"Hmmmm," the boy said as he starts to wake up. *BUZZ BU-* He turn the alarm off.

"Huaaaa, man what time is it?" said as he got up. Then he looks at the clock. It was around 6:30am.

"Shouhei get up or you're going to be late!" said a female voice.

Shouhei then got out of bed and said,"OK mom I'm up!"

After that he made his bed and went to brush his teeth, wash his face, showered, and change into his school clothes. After finish changing he went to check in his school bag, which is on the table to see if he got everything for today. Once he is satisfied that he have everything and ready, put his guitar in a case and grab his Mp3 player and put it in his pocket. He starts to head down stairs. As he walks to the stairs you could see family pictures and paintings on the walls. Once he reach the stairs he could see that his mom was about to leave for work.

"You're leaving already mom?" Shouhei said.

"Yes I am Shouhei. I have to leave early for an important meeting today," said his mom.

"Ok, so what's for dinner tonight?"

"You're cooking today remember?" she said in a playful tone.

"Oh yeah, well what do you want tonight then?"

"Surprise me," she said smiling. And then she left for work.

"Man sometimes I hate you mom," he sigh. He then went into the kitchen to make toast with butter and then left after he finish his breakfast.

The way to Yuudou(Guidance) High School

Shouhei was on his way to school, Yuudou High School. His school was one of the top best and riches in Tokyo. His school uniform was high class as well. It's August so he have to wear his winter uniform. He is wearing a navy blue jacket with his school symbol of a compass on the right side on the front of the jacket. Inside he has to wear white long sleeves collar shirt and a white/silver tie. The pants are long with a black color and he is wearing black dress shoes.

As he was walking he heard a voice "HEY YOU!!!!"

Shouhei turn around and saw a figure heading towards him. And by the voice it was male.

"Oh god, at a time like this," Shouhei said with an annoying look on his face.

Then a flying kick was coming towards him so he smoothly moved a bit to the right and the guy past him and hit the pole face first.

"What do you think you're doing Michio (road of life)?" he said.

Yoshida Michio is Shouhei best friend. They have known each other since middle school. Michio was around 16 years old and will soon be 17. He has short brown hair with green eyes. He's around 5'8"and athletic like Shouhei, but not a lot.

Shouhei sees him lying down on the floor; mess up with his school bag on his head. It would seem he is unconscious. He then walked up to the knock out Michio and decided to wake him up his way.

"Hey Michio WAKE UP!!!!!!" he said as he kicks him in the air. While Michio was he the air, Shouhei threw Michio school bag at his face, but Michio was starting to wake up during that time.

"Hmmmmm?" he said as he wakes up, "Where am I?"

Then a bag suddenly hit his face. "Uuugghhhh" was all he could say before he hit the ground along with his bag.

"OWWW!!!" Michio screamed.

"Finally you're awake Michio," Shouhei said.

"Shouhei did you have anything to do with this!?" Michio shouted.

"Hmmm, maybe," he said and then left to school.

"Hey get back here," Michio said with an irritated face.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't start walking."

"Wait up!" he said as he catch up with Shouhei.

Finally Michio catch up with him a few seconds later. The school wasn't far to walk from here. It's only about a 10-15mins walk, give or takes. Why are they walking if they could just take a limo ride since they go to a high class school you ask? Well one reason is that they don't like to be spoiled that much. They don't like the rich life that much and hate those who act all high and might just because they are rich. Those big egos will be there down fall. But there school isn't that bad at all. Sure there are some that are spoiled, but many are not. Some students at school respected them because they are hard workers and work for it. Many people respected them for that. Showing them that by working hard you can reach your path no matter what it is.

While they are a few mins away from the school, Michio ask Shouhei a question. "So did you find a girlfriend yet?"

"No. Why?" Shouhei asked.

"Oh just wondering," Michio said.

"For the last time I'll tell you if I have one."

"Ok ok."

Then the rest of the walk was silent. Then they reach the school. The school was big. About three or five times bigger than an ordinary high school. (A/N: Since it's a big school I won't go into detail, sorry)

Yuudou High School

They walked to the gate and were greeted by some students. Yes they were popular and an inspiration to work hard. Of course Shouhei and Mochio just see everyone as there equal; they just give them a little push is all. As they walk through the halls they started to hear some rumors.

"Hey have you heard about the rumor?" said a boy.

"Oh you mean a transfer student coming here? Yeah I heard about it" said a girl.

"Well they say it's a girl coming here"

"Oh really? What classroom will she be in?"

"I have no idea, but we will find out today."

Hearings about a girl coming to this school have interested Shouhei. Though it doesn't bother him much, but to him having a new student is interesting indeed. He likes to make new friends and show them around the school and everyone knows he likes to help others, so if you see him with new students then it's pretty normal.

"So Shouhei, you going to help the new girl around school?" said Michio as they were walking to their classroom.

"Yeah of course. It's like my job," said Shouhei.

Soon they were in there classroom, 2-A. Then a few minutes later class started. Their homeroom teacher Mr. Okazuka walked in with a girl, which seems to be the transfer student.

She has navy blue hair with blue eyes. She was also wearing her school uniform with is the same as the boys but different. The jacket was White and they have to wear blue ties. They also have to wear pattern skirt. She was about 5'7" from the looks of it and a bit skinny.

"Ok class settles down," said Mr. Okazuka, "as you already know we have a new student here today." He turns to the girl."Go ahead and introduce yourself young lady."

"Hello, my name is………"

Chapter 1 End

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well how you like it so far? Hope it went well.**

**R&R PLZ**

**-KeiroTaki**


	2. Beginning of it all

**Hey everyone. Here is the 2nd chapter of Keiro.**

**In this chapter I'm trying a lot of things to make it better. I am trying my best with this story. So please be patient as it will be better soon.**

**Well anyway here it is, Ch.2**

"talking"

'thoughts'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of it all**

"Hello my name is Suzuki Hazuki (leaf and moon), it's nice to meet you," she said.

The students in the room are intrigue of the new girl and want to know more about her. Well everyone will know that Shouhei will get to know her first. Even the teacher knows that.

"Thank you for the introduction Ms. Suzuki," said Mr. Okazuka, "So you will show her around, right Mr. Taki?"

"Yes sensei," he said.

"Good now Ms. Suzuki looks like there is an empty seat right next to Mr. Taki, so if you please have a seat."

"Ok," she said as she went to her seat.

After that classes begin. Their first period class is math, then sciences; English is third, and then its lunch time. As the students are walking out of their classroom, Shouhei went to talk to Hazuki.

"Suzuki-san are you ready for the tour?" he said smiling.

"Yes Taki-san, I'm ready for this tour," she replied.

"Alright then let's start with the tour of the hall."

Then Michio walk to Shouhei and said, "So you're going to give Suzuki-san a tour of the school during lunch huh?"

"Yeah I am. Sorry," he said.

"Hey don't worry about it. Now go and give her a good tour," Michio said as he smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks and you can count on it," Shouhei said smiling back at his best bud.

Then they left their classroom and went to the halls. He showed her the history of the school and tells a few stories about them. Then he showed her some of the clubs room like: art, photography, music, drawing, and fashion. He could see that she is starting to like this school even more. Next he showed her the gym. It was like any other, but this school has a fitness center, which surprise Hazuki. Shouhei spend the whole lunch time giving Hazuki the grand tour of the school. He swears he should get paid for this, but he knew it wouldn't be right. The last stop of the tour was at the office. He asks the secretary a copy of the school map and a schedule book. Then he gives it to Hazuki.

"Here is a copy of the school map in case you get lost and a schedule book for keeping track of your work and other things," he said.

Hazuki takes the school map and schedule book. "Thank you Taki-san," she said smiling.

"Please just call me Shouhei," he said.

"Ok Shouhei, then you can call me Hazuki," she said.

"Heh, ok Hazuki." Then the bells ring for the students to get back to their classroom for the next lessons.

"So that guy that you were talking to before we left for the tour. Is he your friend?"

"Michio? Yeah, we had been best friends since we meet at middle school."

"Oh I see well that nice."

"Yeah, well lets head back," he smiled at her.

"Ok," she smiled back.

They started to walk back to their classroom. As they were walking back they notice everyone is looking at them. They could hear some whisper.

"_So that's the new girl huh?"_

"_Yeah that's her"_

"_And she's with Shouhei, must be giving her the tour, lucky girl."_

"_Well it's not news to us."_

Shouhei knows that he is quite popular with the students at this school cause of his hard working and being nice, so he was used to it. Though he wishes he wasn't this popular. He also saw that Hazuki notice this as well.

"Well as you now know, I quite popular at this school, but I don't like to be notice that much," Shouhei said.

"Oh I see, but why?" Hazuki said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't like that people see me as a one of the popular people. They think cause I'm popular means that I only hang with the cool and popular group. Well I don't. I hang out with friends who just like me for who I am," he explained to her.

"Well then that's good. Be who you are and who you want to be is what I'll say," she said smiling.

"Nice use of words Hazuki," he said smiling back.

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

Then they were already back to their classroom. Class started with History, which he hates so much. He's hated History since the day he was born. Though he works hard to get a B or higher even though he hate the subject. After History class, students then got up and went to their electives class. Shouhei and Michio both have music for their elective class, but they don't know what Hazuki have. So they decided to ask her what her elective class is.

"Hello Suzuki-san. We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Yoshida Michio. It's nice to meet you," he said in a welcoming voice as he offers a hand shake.

"Hello," she said offering the welcome and hand shake," please just call me Hazuki."

"Ok Hazuki, then you can call me Michio."

"Well now that you guys have introduced to each other. Hazuki me and Michio are wondering what is your elective class. Me and Michio have music," Shouhei said.

"Well what a coincidence, I have music as well," said Hazuki.

"Cool well lets all walk there together then," said Shouhei.

"Alright then let's go," said Michio.

The Music room wasn't far of a walk from their class room. It's only a floor below them and it's at the end of the hall. They were on the second floor, so they got out of there classroom and start to head for the stairs to get to the first floor. Once they were on the first floor, they make a right from the stairs. Then they head straight to the end of the hall and the music room should be on their right.

"Ok here it is, the music room," said Shouhei.

"And let us be the first to welcome you to it," said Michio.

"Well thanks for the first welcome then," Hazuki said smiling at them.

"Ok well then let's go in," Shouhei said as he opens the door for them to get in.

The music room was big like the rest of the elective classroom they have been in and seen. It was also organized. All the strings instruments are along front walls of the room, Wind instruments are on the right side and drums and others instruments are on the left. All of the instruments are also in their respective case.

"Wow," Hazuki said, amaze at the room.

"Yeah this place is amazing," said Shouhei.

"Well what are we standing here for, let's start playing some music," said Michio as he went to get his instrument.

"Come on lets go," Shouhei said as went to get his instrument.

"Ok," Hazuki said as she went to do the same.

Shouhei went to get his acoustic guitar that he left in this class. This classroom lets you leave your instruments in here so you don't have to carry it all the time. He saw Michio got his violin and is going to the usual spot that they always sit, which next to the piano that is near the left side of the room. He then went to Hazuki to ask what kind of instrument she plays.

"What instrument do you play Hazuki?" he said as he walks up to her.

"Oh well I play the piano," she said.

"Oh that's a nice choice," he said smiling.

"Why thank you Shouhei," she smiles back.

"No problem."

Then class started. Hazuki then introduce herself to the class, requested by the teacher. Then class begins. Of course in Music class you don't have to do much. Those who are good don't have to follow the teacher and do whatever they want like: play music, play in groups, work on their song, etc. Those who are never played any instruments before will have to learn from the teacher. Shouhei and Michio have already mastered their instrument, they just take this class for fun and to help students when need. They have masters other instruments, but they mostly play their main one. They were about to play a song together when they heard a piano being played. Then they look to where the sound of the piano is at. It was Hazuki playing.

The music that she is playing was magnificent. There was no word of how the sound is being produce by her and the piano. Shouhei was the most in awe of how well she plays the piano. The music that she is playing can lift ones soul and make all of their sorrows go away. The melody was very smooth. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was watch her play and from the looks of it, everyone is in awe, but not as much in awe as he is. By the time she is finish playing her song everyone applauded her. She was surprise at first, but she composes herself and took a graceful bow. Then everyone was going up to her and asking her a bunch of questions.

"Where did you learn how to play that?"

"How long did it take you to do that?"

"How long have you played the piano?"

"Did you make that song yourself?"

Shouhei could see that this is getting out of hand so he come over to her to help her.

"Ok everyone break it up your going to make her crash," he said. Then everyone started to give Hazuki some room.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I guess I overdid it with that music huh?"

"Nah I think that was an amazing song you just played."

She slightly blushes at that compliment. "Oh thank you for the compliment Shouhei."

"Hey no problem," he smiled at her. He could help it, but he could feel that this school has gotten a lot more interesting with her around, like things are going to change.

"Hey Hazuki want to play a song with me and Michio? We made a song, but we need someone on the piano, so want to have a try at this song?"

"Sure thing, let's see the piece."

He showed her the song and it looks like it's not complicated.

"Yeah I can play this song no sweat."

"Awesome. Hey Michio we got a pianist to play the song."

"Alright let's do this," said Michio.

Then they played the song together with Hazuki. The song has a happy feeling to it. They played it with perfect harmony and the students enjoy hearing the song. Shouhei then knew that things are going to change soon, but he can't help if it's for better or for worse.

Chapter 2 End

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As you can see before the end of this chapter I try to describe on how they play the music and how the music is being played and so on.**

**Hope you like it. Also since college is keeping me really busy. I'll try to put up Ch.3 when I can so R&R and be patient. Thx.^^**

**-KeiroTaki**


	3. The First Step

**Hey everyone. This story is a bit shorter than the other 2 since I'm running out of ideas on how to continued for Ch.3, but I'll leave it at this and see how it goes for now. **

**Well hope you like it^^**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: The First Step

After the amazing song Shouhei, Michio, and Hazuki played, people can't stop talking about it and words are starting to spread fast around school. The last thing they have to do today was gym. Every grade has to take gym no matter what. The boy has to wear a white t-shirt and navy blue sweat pant and the girl have to wear a white t-shirt as well and red sweats pant. After they have gathered on the field and finish doing stretches, they can choose what kind of sport they want to play or just relax. Shouhei, Michio, and Hazuki all agree to relax for today because they don't feel like playing any sports today. So they try to make plans on what to do after school.

"Anyone got an idea on what we should do after school?" said Michio.

"Sorry no ideas over here," said Hazuki.

Then they turned to Shouhei hoping that he has one and he did. "Well how about we shop around in Tokyo for a bit and then we can head to my house for dinner?" Shouhei said.

"As always you're the man with all the ideas," Michio said smiling.

"I'm ok with that as well," said Suzuki.

"Ok then its final then," Shouhei said.

Once that's been decided they talked about how's life, what's new, etc. It wasn't long before P.E. is over and the students went back to clean themselves up and change back into their uniforms. After that they plan to meet at the school entrance. Shouhei was the first one there and after a few minutes he saw Michio and then Hazuki.

"Ok so you guys ready?" said Shouhei.

"Yep I'm good and ready," said Michio

"I'm also ready as well," said Hazuki.

"Alright then let's go," Shouhei said as they left the school ground and take a train to the center of Tokyo.

It didn't take long to get to central Tokyo. With the train it took around 15-30 minutes. They decided to head to the music shop to check out some songs. They went their separate ways to browse some music that they like. Shouhei likes artists that make music for anime openings, endings, and themes. He saw a few of them and decided to pick them out. He then saw Michio picking out some orchestra type and a few pop as well. As he looked around to see where Hazuki went to, he saw her at the classic and relaxes music section. He decided to check out what kind she will pick out.

"Hey Hazuki what CDs are you going to get?" Shouhei said.

"Oh hey there Shouhei. I'm just going to take this one." She show him the CD cover. It has blue background with a moon in the top right corner of the cover. It also has a cloud covering the bottom part of the moon. The title of the CD is called "Moonlight Paths".

"Hmm….the name sounds familiar to me somehow," said Shouhei.

"They are a group who play relaxing and meaningful music that can express others and there situation," Hazuki replied.

"Ah no wonder it sounds familiar to me. I have heard one of their pieces before, but that was a long time ago."

"Want to barrow it once I'm done with it?"

"No it's ok, I'll buy one myself," he said as he grabs one from the rack," So you done here?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Ok then," then he turn to Michio," Hey Michio are you done?"

"Yeah I am," he replied.

"Ok then lets pay these and then follow me."

"Why?" said Hazuki.

"Just trust him on this one Hazuki," said Michio.

"Ok……"

They pay for the CDs and left the store. After a few minutes of following Shouhei, Hazuki ask again where are they going.

"Don't worry just a little bit farther," Shouhei said.

"But how long is it going to take?" Hazuki said.

"Just follow me."

So they continued to follow him and after another few minutes later they have arrive at a building. It was 3 stories high and about 40 yards wide. The building has a gray/green color with 6 windows from the top, middle, and bottom. Then there was a sign next to the double door. It reads: "Welcome to the G.N.A."

"G.N.A?" said Hazuki and Michio.

"Yep G.N.A, or Game and Anime, is a store that just open a few days ago. I was hoping to check it out this weekend, but it looks like we're doing it early than usual," Shouhei explained, "Well let's go in."

Chapter 3 End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah the name G.N.A was a quick thinking I did at the last minute ^^'**

**Well there you go ch.3, hope you guys like it^^**

**So please read and review. Thx.**

**-KeiroTaki**


	4. Just those Days

**Hey everyone, I'm back^^**

**Sorry it took so long, but you know I have college so please be patient.**

**Well here it is.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Just Those Days

As they walked in, they saw a lot of anime and games. On their right was a section of games that was put in order from either date it was release, alphabetize, rating, or old to new. At the back of the game section were discount and used game that still works. It's also arranged from date, rating, old to new and so on. The games were along the wall hanging and on shelves and there were section of shelves as well. From the looks of it, along the back of the game section, they also sell game accessory.

On the left was the anime section. It is arrange the same way as it was in the game section. They have every anime and manga there is out there. They also have yaoi and yuri (A/N: To those who loved these lol^^) as well as plushes, key chains, phone charms, and all thing that are anime related. Also in the back middle of both the anime and games section are anime related games, which are basically games that are anime style or related to it.

Then in the middle of the store is the counter with about a few cash registers on each side. They then notice that the cashier wasn't there and they don't see any worker here either.

"Hey is anyone here?" Shouhei said, but there were no answer at all. He then approaches the counter and saw a sign on the desk. He read it out loud, "OUT TO SUPPLY. BE BACK IN 30 MINUTES. SORRY."

"Well that's just great. What are we going to do for the next 30 minutes?" Michio ask. Then he got slap in the back of his head. "Ow. Hey Hazuki, what the hell was that for?!"

"For not having any common sense at all and for not thinking," she replied.

"Come on guys let's not fight," Shouhei told them," Will watch over the store for 30 minutes then."

"Do we have to?" Michio whined.

"Well I don't mind," Hazuki said as she went to the back of the counter and grab one of the working aprons.

"Thanks Hazuki," Shouhei smiled.

"Hey don't worry about it," she replied.

"Well Michio, are you going to help us or not," Shouhei said as he turns to him.

"Fine fine, I give. I'll help you guys," he said in defeat.

"Great now……Hazuki can you watch the register?" Shouhei asked.

"Yeah I can do that," she replied.

"Ok then Michio, go and check to see if all of the anime section is in order and clean. If it's not then clean them up and order them," Shouhei said with a commanding voice.

"Ok got it," Michio said with a boring voice.

"Then all that's left is for me to check out the game section. If any of us need any help just ask, ok?"

"Roger," both replied, and then they went to their jobs.

Michio side

"Man why do I have to go and help them? I could have just been at home and do my homework and play some games and that's it. Sure I like to help others, but I'm not in the mood right now to do it," said Michio as he was ranting as he work.

As he was looking around the anime section, he notices that there were more anime and manga then he realize. There were actually hundreds of them he has never seen before.

"Wow…THIS IS A LOT OF ANIME AND MANGA!!!!!" he shouted. Then he saw an anime that he recognized and he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S THE NEWEST ANIME THAT WON'T BE OUT UNTIL 3 MONTHS LATER!!!!!! IT'S PATH AND SIGN OF THE FORGOTTEN!!!" he shouted with glee. (A/N: Took me awhile to come up with what the anime he will shout and I might used this title for my next fanfiction story^^) "Oh man I got to read this," he said as he quickly took the first volume of the manga and starting to read it.

Shouhei side

Shouhei was looking through all the shelves to make sure everything was in order and clean. He must admit thought, that there were more video games then he realize. From far away it looks like they got a fair amount of games, but up close it was ridiculously crazy. It was gamer heaven in here. As he got to the back of the gaming section, he notices everything was still new.

"I guess business isn't booming, huh?" he said as he looked around. Last thing he has to check was the anime game section. When he got there he was shock. What he saw was every anime game you could ever dream of getting (A/N: Oh how I wish for a game store that has every anime game I could dream of^^).

"Wow!!!," he shouted," I am in heaven now." Shouhei was looking through all the anime game like he was on a sugar rush with lots of caffeine, energy drinks, and like he was at an anime convention one time and went into crazy mode buying everything he likes (A/N: Like every other anime fan lol).

"Well I still have time, so I'll just take a peek at these," he said with a very happy smile on his face that will either scared you or thinks he's crazy.

Hazuki side

On her side, it wasn't exciting at all. Right now she is flat out bored out of her mind here. Just waiting here is boring, so she went to see how the boys are doing.

First she went to Michio side. She started to looked around to see if he was doing his job. As she was about to get to the end, she spotted him reading a manga. 'What the hell is he doing slacking off? Well I have to teach him a lesson then.' She slowly creep behind him and said, "MICHIO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WAAHHHH!!!!" Michio jumped from her shouting, "H-Hazuki what are y-you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to see if you guys were doing your job and its looks like you were slacking off."

"Well I can't help it if I saw an interesting manga I wanted to read," Michio told her.

"That's no excuse from doing your job, so you better get back to work OR ELSE!!!!"

"Or e-e-else w-what?" he asked, shaking with fear.

"Oh trust me you don't want to know," she replied evilly.

"YES MA'AM!!!!" he said as he went back to work.

"Now I wonder what is Shouhei is doing," she said as she went to the game section.

Once she was at the game section, she looked around to see if Shouhei was doing his job. As she walked around, it looked like he did his work just fine. 'Well at least someone is doing their work, unlike a certain someone I know,' she thought. Then she got to the back of the store. She saw Shouhei at the anime game section. As she went up to him she could see that he was already done with his job, but his face was in awe by the game. 'Great, he's in wonderland,' she thought as she shook her head.

"Hey Shouhei, I see that your done with your job eh?" Hazuki said as she walks up towards him.

"Huh?" as Shouhei snap out of a trance," Oh hey there Hazuki, what are you doing over here?"

"I'm just making sure you guys are doing your work and I'm bored," as she pointed it out.

"Well how is Michio doing?" he asked.

"Slacking out by reading manga," she answers back.

"Heh, he never change, well want to see how's he doing now?"

"Sure, got nothing else to do."

As they went out of the game section, they went to see if any customers have come yet. By the time they got to the front, it was empty like a ghost town.

"Man, business sure is slow huh?" Shouhei said.

"Yeah, I wonder how come?" Hazuki replied.

"Well let's see if Michio is done and then will worry about it first."

"Ok then let's go," she said as they went to check how Michio is doing.

It didn't take long for them to find that Michio is already at the back of the store. It look like he was about to finish his job. "Hey Michio, you just finish with your job?" said Shouhei as he went up to him.

"Yeah I just finish," replied Michio. Then they heard someone scream," "AHHHHHH!!!" and then a crash was heard.

"Oh shit, what the hell was that?!" scream Michio.

"I don't know, you guys want to check it out?"Hazuki asked.

"We have to check it because I can't help, but feel that something bad is going to happen," Shouhei said, "let's go!"

"Right," they both replied.

**Ch.4 End**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I was heading to the end, I kindof rush it a bit .**

**Tell me what you think and please Read&Review^^**

**Ja Ne.**


	5. Job and Cause

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long. Ever since I'm in college now, the work is piling up like crazy 0.0**

**Well here it is, ch5**

**enjoy ^^**

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 5- Job and Cause**

They made it outside of the store and saw a girl on the ground. From the looks of it she was around 16 or 17 years old. She has brown long hair and she is wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and an apron. Then they saw a group of people behind her.

"Let this be a lesson to you girl," said a man, "No matter how hard you try, your store is nothing but trash."

They saw this and Shouhei decides to stop this at once. "Hey what's going on here?"

"Huh, who the hell are you boy?" The group saw that he was wearing the same apron as the girl. "So you working for her are you?"

Shouhei then looked at apron and then he realize that this could mean trouble, but that didn't bother him at all. 'So does this mean that there is a big rivalry between stores?' "So what if I am, what are you going to do about it?"

Hazuki and Michio were shock when they heard his answer. "What did you just say Shouhei?" said Michio, "You just realize what you just said, right?"

"Yeah Shouhei, do you know what you are doing?" said Hazuki.

"Yes, I do know what I'm saying and I don't care. Helping other is one of the paths I have chosen and I'm sticking to it," he said with a confident smile.

"What are you doing?!" said the girl," are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Shouhei walked up to the girl and help her up. "Don't worry, I dealt with this stuff before, so calm down and let us handle this."

"And how are you going to do that?! These guys aren't fooling around to begin with and they have weapons as you could see. So how are you going to settle this then?!" the girl ask.

"Just wait and see," he said," Hey Michio come here."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." They could see that his face turn into a boring expression and mix with a bit of worry. "Ok so what's the plan this time?"

"Oh that's easy. You know that move we made a long time ago?"

"Yeah, wh…Oh don't tell me."

"Yes, we are going to do that here and now."

"I don't even know why we made that move in the first place," Michio said with an annoying face.

"I made that move because I was bored and you know what happens when I'm bored right?" Shouhei said.

"Yeah I know. Let's just get this over with already."

"Hey what are you kids talking about huh?! You think you can solve this on your own, well you wrong. Looks like we have to give you kids a beating to understand who you're messing with," one of the man said. The man was about 5' 10", has brown hair and brown eyes, and around his 30s. The man is wearing brown pants, white collar shirt, and nice black shoes.

"Easy there old man, maybe we can work this out," Shouhei said.

"I don't think so young man," the man replied. He then charged at them.

"Steady, steady…NOW!" Shouhei said as he moved. Michio moved ahead of him and was running to the man with great speed. As they got closer it looks like they were about to collide with each other. Right when they were about 3 feet from each other, Michio jumped over the man. The man was distracted by Michio that Shouhei took this chance to use it. He started to moved close to the man while he was distracted. Then his arm reaches forward and then…he quickly took the man belt from his pants, which resulted as the man pant fell.

"Ew, disgusting. Shouhei, why did you have to do that?" Hazuki cover her eyes," Oh god I think I'm blind."

"Oh my god, why the hell would you do that?" the girl cover her eyes as well.

"Well would it be better if it was a real fight?" Shouhei said.

"You do have a point, but that does mean you can do something like this," Hazuki pointed out.

"Why you little brats," the man said as he was pulling up his pant," don't think this is over yet. We'll be back and next time you're going to pay for this." Then he and his group left.

"See, the plan work," said Shouhei.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway are you ok, ummm what is your name?" Hazuki asked the girl.

"Oh my name is Watanabe Hoshi (star), thank you for helping me back there," she said.

"Hello there Watanabe-san, my name is Suzuki Hazuki, but you can call me Hazuki and these are my friends."

Shouhei and Michio walked up to the girl to introduce themselves. "Hi my name is Taki Shouhei, but just call me Shouhei since I don't like formality that much, and this is my best friend Yoshida Michio."

"Hi there and call me Michio as well."

"Nice to meet you all and you can call me Hoshi then, but can I ask you guy's one think?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Shouhei asked.

"Why are you guys wearing the store apron?"

"Oh about that well since no one was watching the store, we thought we could help until you got back."

"Oh well thanks for watching the store while I was gone."

"Hey no problem, we just like to help," Hazuki said.

"Can I ask you guys another thing?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Michio ask.

"Can you guys come here and help me with the store?"

"Well it depends on what days are we avalible," Shouhei answer her.

"Wait why are we doing this?!" Michio shouted.

"You heard them, those guys are coming back and we have to help her," Hazuki answer back, "and besides, maybe working at this is would be fun."

Shouhei walked next to Hazuki, "Yeah, I think this store will bring a lot of good memories if we work here and have fun."

Then they looked at Michio and saw him grumbling about something and then he said, "Fine, I guess, but I'll work on my time."

"Sure that's ok with me," Shouhei said, "How about you Hazuki? Are you ok with that?"

"Well as long as he is working, I guess its ok."

"Really?! Thank you very much for helping me," Hoshi said.

"It's really no problem at all, we just like to help," Shouhei said, "Well its looks like we have to go now, so will see you tomorrow then Hoshi."

"Oh ok then, just try to be here after school."

"You got it and will make this the most popular store ever in Tokyo!" Hazuki said with fire in her eyes. (A/N: you can really see the flames 0.0)

They say their good-byes and went to Shouhei house for dinner. To get there they took the train and then a cab to reach his house. When they got there, Hazuki was amazed at the size of the house. "Wow this house is big!"

"Come on, it's not that big at all," Shouhei replied.

"Not that big, it's my first time seeing a house like this."

"Well let's just go in, I'm sure my mom is going to be home any moment, so I better make dinner."

They started to walk towards the house and when Shouhei unlock and open the door, he was sent flying by a flying kick in the face. "WAHHH!!!" he screamed. Then he looked up and saw his mom. "Shouhei where the hell have you been?! I've been waiting for about 20 minutes and I'm hungry as hell!!"

Then she turned and saw Hazuki, "And who is this son?" "Man first you beat me for no reason and now you're asking me this out of the blue. Her name is Suzuki Hazuki and she is a transfer student at my school. The reason why I was late was because I was showing her around."

"Oh ok then, well hurry up and make us food already."

"What?! No apologize for that kick?!"

"No, now make us FOOD!!!"

"Fine, fine," he said as he got up and went to cook them dinner. Once he was in the Kitchen, his mom wants to know more about Hazuki. "Michio can you also help Shouhei cook?"

"Sure," he replied and then he left.

"Now that it's only us that are left, I want to talk to you Hazuki."

"Talked about what?" Hazuki asked.

"Well let me introduce myself first. My name is Taki Mai."

"Nice to meet you, so you were saying about something?"

"Well it's about…." But before she could finish her sentence, someone knock on the door. "Well I wonder who that could be."

Shouhei mom went to answer the door. When she opens the door something had happen to her. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" was the last thing they heard from Shouhei mom.

**Chapter 5-END**

* * *

**Well i think i rushed on this one. Well hope you liked it and plz Rate and Review. Thx.^^**

**Also I'm going to take a break, due to college work again, but once the semester is over I can work on this more.**

**-KeiroTaki**


	6. Announcement

**Hello everyone, this is just an announcement. Ch. 6 was supposed to be out on New Years, but as I re-read it, I didn't like it and it was starting to fall off course from the original plot and story. So sorry to say this, but I am going to start all over on Ch.6. Yep start from scratch, so that means I have to gathered new ideas and add a few new characters. I'm sorry and I know you guys are waiting for Ch. 6 to come out, but please wait a little long. Thx for understanding. **

**Ja Ne**

**-KeiroTaki**


	7. Blast from the Past

**Hey everyone KeiroTaki here. Well the waiting is over and Ch. 6 is finally here. YAY :D**

**I hope you liked it and plz tell me what you think. Don't forget to R&R. Thx ^^**

* * *

Ch.6-Blast from the Past

Shouhei heard his mom cried. "Mom!" he said as he started to run towards the front door. Hazuki and Michio also heard the scream and went to the front door as well. Once Shouhei was at the door, he gasps. His was widen from the shock of what he have witness in front of him. "You! What are you doing here?!" he shouted with rage.

"What happen?!" Michio shouted. He then saw a figure behind Shouhei mom. "Wha-What is he doing here?!"

"Guys what's going on?!" Hazuki said as she arrives at the scene. She also saw the figure behind Shouhei mom. "Who is that?"

"Hey Shouhei, how've you been?" said the figure.

"What are you doing here father?" he replied with disgust.

Shouhei dad looks around his 40's and was about 5'10". He was wearing a white t-shirt with a gray jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also grew a mustache. His black hair was starting to turn gray and his brown eyes look a bit sleep.

"What?! That's his father?!" Hazuki shouted.

"Yeah and one of the people he hate the most," Michio said, "He despised his father a lot after what he did."

"What did he do?"

"Sorry I can't say anything about it since I promise Shouhei I won't tell anyone about it," he replied, "If you want to know then you ask him since it's not my place to answer it for you."

Hazuki then looked back and forth between Shouhei and his father, who seems to hate him. She could see that Shouhei was in a flame of rage and haven't seen this side of him. Then she looked at his father and could see that he look kind of drunk. 'What happen between the two of them?' Shouhei then spoke up, "I'll repeat myself again. What are you doing here?!"

"Me? I just came by for a visit you know…to see..ho-how you are doing, you know, heh heh," his father replied.

"A VISIT?! Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that. You're just here to ask us for some more money to spend on drinking and spend it on some more worthless things!"

"Ugh..what..are you say-in, I'm…I'm not going to do that..uh…anymore," he drunkenly said.

"I really hate you. Ever since you've been doing this, I hate you then and hate you now." He glared at his father with much hatred in his eyes. "I wish you would just leave us alone already."

Michio then move his hand to tell Hazuki to come closer to him and whisper in her ear. "Most of the time Shouhei is very calm and positive all the time, but there are a few things that will piss him off. His dad is one reason."

"Oh I see, but how long have Shouhei been hating his father?"

"Last time he told me was about 6 years ago."

"And he never forgives his father since then?"

"Nope, never."

She looked back at Shouhei, worried for what might happen. 'Please don't do something stupid Shouhei.'

"Get out now, before I called the police," Shouhei was still mad.

"Co-com-come on son. Are you real-really going to turn i-in your own father like this?"

"Yes and I will not hesitate to do it too."

There were more silences between the two. Everyone else looked at them, waiting for what might happen next. Then his father moved closer to him and said, "Sorry, bu-but I can't leave. I ha-ve nowhere else to go." Then it happens so fast that no one caught a glimpse of it. Next then they know, his father was kicked out of the house and Shouhei was already on the phone with the police.

"Hello police? This is Taki Shouhei. Yes he's back again; can you take care of it? Thank you and sorry for the trouble." He closed the call and then he turn back to his mom and friends. He then looked at Hazuki and said in a sad tone, "Sorry you have to see this. I'll tell you about this tomorrow."

"Stupid!" she scream, "I thought you were going to do something worst. I was worried about you."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok; I was just worry that's all."

"Michio can you get me a rope in the basement?"

"Sure, you got it," he replied and then left for the basement. It wasn't long before Michio got back from the basement. "You're going to tie him up, aren't you?" he said as he hand Shouhei the rope.

"Yes, just a security measure."

Shouhei then went to tie his dad up. As soon as he was next to his dad, who was knocked unconscious, he tied his hands and legs together. After a few minutes Shouhei was done and then wait outside until the police shows up. His mom spoke up to break the silent. "Michio, Hazuki, can you help me set up dinner while we wait for Shouhei to come in?"

"Uh, sure. Let's go Hazuki, its best if we leave Shouhei by himself for awhile."

"Right," she said as she left for the kitchen, but not before looking back at Shouhei for one last time. 'I hope he is ok.'

It wasn't long before the police got here. Shouhei explained the detail to them and they took his father. Soon he joins his friends in the kitchen to see if they need any help preparing dinner. "Hey guys do you need any help?" he said smiling.

"You ok Shouhei?" Hazuki asked.

"Of course I'm ok Hazuki. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"But-" before she could speak she was cut off by his mother.

"Hazuki dear, don't worry about it. Trust in my son words and he will explain it to you when he can."

Hazuki then closed her eyes and take a deep breath to calm her down. Once she was calm, she nod her head up and down and agree with her. 'Shouhei will tell me when he wants to, so I shouldn't push it.'

"Ok your right Mai."

"Thanks for understanding Hazuki. Now let's get dinner ready ok?"

Everyone agree with her and then went to finish preparing dinner. Shouhei and Michio help with the food and Hazuki and Mai set up the table. It wasn't long until everyone was around the dinner table. The dining room is average size despite the size of the house. The room was color green and the table was long that could fit up to 15 people. There were also some art works along the wall. It was impressive in Hazuki eyes. For dinner Shouhei and Michio have cooked fried rice, spicy cat fish and spicy clams, bbq pork ribs, rice balls filling, and have made strawberry banana smoothies. She was impressed by their cooking skills.

"Wow these food are amazing and you guys cooked this?!" Hazuki was surprised after one taste of everything.

"Yeah. Even me and lazy face over here can cook," Shouhei said.

"Yea-Hey what did you call me?!" Michio shouted.

"I say lazy face cause you were being lazy from work."

"But that was only one time."

"HA! ONLY one time? I can name more if you want me too," Shouhei laugh.

"Now boys don't start a fight since we have our guest here," Mai said.

"Sorry mom," Shouhei apologize.

"Same here," Michio did the same.

Dinner turn out pretty good and they talked about many things, but Mai was the one talking a lot because she wants to know more about Hazuki. Shouhei and Michio just talked about what to do tomorrow. By the time dinner was done everyone help clean up. Once that was done Michio head home first as his parent said he has to be home before 9 p.m., so he said his good-bye and left. Mai give Hazuki a quick tour around the house before she has to leave. During the tour she saw many things from each room and was amaze of how many artworks there were. The quick tour was done at 8:30 p.m. and the time Hazuki has to leave.

"Here, I'll walk you out Hazuki," Shouhei said.

"No it's ok, you don't have too."

"Hey it's no big deal and besides I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"Well once we are outside I'll tell you. So are you coming or what?" He said as he head out the door.

"Ok fine," as she follow him. Once they were outside the gate Hazuki asked him again. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll tell you about my past after school tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yeah I figure the faster I get this out the better I will feel later on."

"But are you sure you want to tell me this soon?"

"Positive. Oh and Hazuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came over to my house today."

"Real-Really?" she nervously said.

"Yeah, You calm me down back there. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Righ-right ok, s-see you tomor-row." She then walk back home, still nervous and many thoughts rushing through her head, but set that aside for now until she gets home. 'Ugh why was I nervous back there?! I'll worry about that later.' A few seconds later and she was out of sight.

Shouhei walked back into the house and saw his mom waiting by the stairs for him. "Have you said your nice good-bye?" she smiles.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about mom," he jokingly said as he walked up the stair. "I'm going to bed now, night."

"Ok son, have a good night's rest."

Once he was in his room, he clean up and changed. Before he went to his bed he couldn't help but to think what should he tell Hazuki tomorrow. 'Should I tell her the rest or keep some stuff off,' he thought, 'I'll worry about it tomorrow and then we'll see.' After that he went to bed and wait for what would happen the next day.

**Ch.6 End**

* * *

**So you guys like it? I try to make some changes and trying something new to see how it will work.**

**In other news since I'm back in school again I will be busy again and since now I have a job, I will be even more busy.**

**Please be patient with me and thanks for the R&R :D**

**-KeiroTaki**


End file.
